Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia & Happy vs. Everlue is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Lucy Heartfilia and Happy, and the corrupt politician Everlue. Prologue After finding the secret behind the book "DAYBREAK," Lucy hides in a tunnel under Everlue Mansion. Everlue, curious about the nature of the secret, chases after Lucy and using his Diver, he sneaks up behind Lucy, grabs her arms and captures her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 Battle Duke Everlue asks Lucy to tell him the secret, but she refuses. He says that he will break her arms if she doesn't tell him, but before he can, Happy arrives and attacks Everlue. However, he falls into the sewer water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-4 Lucy tells Happy to get out of the water, to which he comments that the water is fine. Lucy tells Everlue that the tables have turned and that if he lets her keep the book, she'll forgive him, but Everlue ignores her warning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Page 5 Everlue uses Diver to sink into the ground and attacks Lucy repeatedly, but she dodges all of his attacks. She tells him that he forced Zekua Melon to write the book. His attacks forces her to back down until she reaches some steel bars which he breaks through. Everlue responds that it should have been an honor for him to write the book. Everlue reveals that he forced Zekua Melon to write it by threatening the citizenship of his family. Everlue grabs Lucy's ankle and says that in the end Melon gave in and wrote it, but since Melon refused at first, he made him write it solitary confinement for three years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 6-9 Lucy stomps Everlue's head with her other foot. He asks her how does she know so much and she replies that it is all written in that book. The Duke says that he has read that book and that Melon never appears there. Lucy tells him that Melon was at first a Mage and that he used his last power to cast a spell into the book. He asks if Melon made it so that his grudge against Everlue would show when the Magic was release to which Lucy replies otherwise and that the real truth was something else and that's why she can't give him the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 9-11 Lucy takes out the Gate of the Giant Crab Key, and summons Cancer. Happy gets really excited and says that he is sure that Cancer will end his sentences with ''-kani'' (crab). Lucy tells Happy to shut up and let her concentrate or she'll punch him. Cancer asks Lucy what kind of haircut she would like, but ended his sentence with "-ebi" (shrimp). Lucy tells him that it's a battle and to finish Everlue off. Everlue thinks to himself that if the book is passed onto a Mage Inspector from the council, he would be doomed. Everlue takes out the Gate of the Maiden Key and the Celestial Spirit, Virgo appears with an unexpected visitor, Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 11-16 Aftermath After Natsu Dragneel arrives, he assists Lucy Heartfilia in defeating Everlue. References Navigation Category:Fights